


Incognito

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have always had some sort of sick fascination with pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incognito

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Petits drabbles en vrac (Prison Break)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631558) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



> Prompt: Sara, pirates.  
> Thanks to be_cool_bec for the beta.

I have always had some sort of sick fascination with pirates. Pirates, not privateers. With barrels of rum, parrot on their shoulder, high kneed boots and wide open shirt – the more cliché, the better – attacked ships and stolen freight. It felt like some righter of wrongs to me: redistribution of goods, proof of freedom, etcetera, and etcetera. Quite romantic for someone who, like me, revels in her cynicism.

I look at the key I’ve just dropped into my purse and I turn around to leave the infirmary. The door will stay open. I think of Michael Scofield; I think about the way my reason has been pillaged, my feelings assaulted, my free will stealthily abducted; and I tell myself, damn... if pirates don’t even have a parrot on their shoulder anymore so you can spot them...

-*-


End file.
